


Koala

by Sailingfreely



Category: GOT7
Genre: Clingy Jaebum, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just them missing each other even though they're close, M/M, teasing members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: All Jaebum wants is to stay close to Jackson on their day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am and sleepy as hell. You'll definitely find mistake and please forgive me for that.

The sky is blue and the sun is still high on its way descending down, making the air not too hot and rather easy with the way cool wind brushing on their skin. Laid on a slightly swinging hammock, sleeping Jaebum snoring softly to Jackson's ears, feeling blissful, warm and content. Jackson was reading a book and lying alone on the hammock after lunch, wanting to make the best of his day off by being lazy but not sleepy enough to sleep, before Jaebum nonchalantly came and joined him on the hammock, insisted to be the big spoon which Jackson relented after mocking a huff. It took only a minute and Jaebum was off into the dreamland while Jackson is struggling whether to continue reading or snuggle closer and just cuddle with his boyfriend.

But before he managed to close his book, Jinyoung peek out his head to the balcony, "Jackson, you promised to accompany me to the convenient store." He's not at all surprised to see his two friends with limbs tangled together like that, hell the members had seen much worse than that. Not by their choice obviously.

Jackson grunted, feeling too comfortable to leave Jaebum's side but he did anyway, he promised Jinyoung after all. But the movement shake the hammock, rousing Jaebum awake unpleasantly and eliciting a low grunt of protest.

"Sorry, go back to sleep," Jackson's heart swells when Jaebum subconsciously search for him and grab his wrist, pulling him back still with closed eyes. He wants to coo about how cute Jaebum is right at that moment, but he need to go since Jinyoung tapping his foot impatiently, he did that because he knows Jackson is going to take his sweet time if it's about Jaebum. So Jackson pouted, "can't you go with someone else?"

Jinyoung's face is solemn but Jackson didn't fail to catch an underlying grin on his lips, "no, I want to go with you, it have to be you."

"You just don't want me to be happy."

"Of course I want you happy, but now I need you to make me happy," Jinyoung said with his hand over his heart while feigning shock and hurt.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "why did I'm friends with a drama queen?"

"It takes one to know one," he grinned earning a scowl from Jackson.

But Jackson couldn't let go of Jaebum's grip when the fingers tightening around his wrist, a whine lets out from Jaebum's lips as his face scrunched up. Jackson can't hold in the squeal and pinching Jaebum's cheek, feeling his own cheeks heat up with want to squeeze his lover tightly. He settle with stroking Jaebum's head and kissed his temple, cooing briefly, "I promised Jinyoung to go with him, I'll come back soon. Just go back to sleep for a while babe, then we can cuddle again."

Jaebum lift his head a bit to be able to see Jackson and glance to Jinyoung with squinting eyes, grunting lowly, "why can't he go with Youngjae or Bambam?"

"Yeah well, he just want to tease us," Jackson glared to the culprit accusingly which only make Jinyoung happier. Then Jaebum tugged Jackson's hand harder, insisting for him to stay with him and Jaebum might not realize it but he's pouting, probably because he's still half asleep and didn't care if he's unintentionally doing aegyo. "Ah Jinyoung! You're making me feel guilty, my heart can't take this!"

"So you're the kind of friend who ditched his best friend for his lover?" Jinyoung also pouted, but there's a teasing and mocking glint in his eyes, he's having fun.

"Ignore him," Jaebum softly said to Jackson's wrist, leaning to the warm hand and eyes closing again.

"I can't hyung... I've already promised to go with him this morning before lunch... I'm sorry, but I'll be back soon, I promise," his tone was pleading, he wants nothing more than to cuddle Jaebum when he's being especially clingy like this, it's not rare but not an often occurrence too. But he knew Jinyoung so well he's sure the guy will bring it up in the future if he ditch him now.

A deep sigh left Jaebum's mouth, then he's tugging Jackson's hand to pull himself upward, sitting up on the hammock still blinking sleep away from his mind. He's standing up to lean bodily on Jackson's side, eyes narrow wanting to sleep still but both his hand grabbing Jackson's arms.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked confused.

"I'm coming with you..." he mumbled before yawning openly, sending lazy glare to Jinyoung who's watching with amused grin.

"I'm just going to the convenient store, it won't be long."

"When we're working again I won't be able to be close with you... I can't even stand beside you because of someone," he emphasized the 'someone' word.

"Hey, it's not my fault you guys can't keep your hands to yourself, I'm actually helping you," Jinyoung protested. "If you're able to stop sending lusting and loving gaze to each other then you're welcome to stay close together, be my guest."

"We're not," Jackson and Jaebum retorted quickly.

Jinyoung rolling his eyes, "ask the universe, they know the truth. Now come on, I don't care if Jaebum hyung want to come along or not so long he didn't shove his tongue down your throat in the side road, I need to buy my things."

"Hey!" Jackson shrieks, launching to a running and laughing Jinyoung and playfully hitting his arm and back.

\---

"Hyung, are you going to be like that until we get to the store?" Jinyoung asked with disagreement and judging eyes.

"Just until before we get out of the apartment building," he mused, breathing in the scent of Jackson's hair as he nuzzled his nose behind the ear, causing a warm tingles on Jackson's skin. He laced on Jackson like a koala, hugging him from behind and following his every step and relishing at the fact that Jackson didn't complain even though it's making him difficult to walk. Sometimes he giggled to himself on the back of Jackson's head at the image of how silly they must looked, but he want to keep touching Jackson so he didn't let go, he missed his man terribly and he's not going to waste his chance.

As he promised he let's Jackson go when they get off the elevator and walk out of the building much to Jinyoung's relief, paparazzi could be anywhere and even though they could brush it off as a friendly gesture, they don't want to risk anything. But he didn't promise anything about not being near to Jackson, so he keep himself close to Jackson's back side, hovering but not really touching, sometimes leaning a bit but not too much and it calms him a bit to feel the radiating heat from Jackson's body. Ugh, he can't believe how urging the wants to haul Jackson up and pull him closer into his arms and keep him fitted to his frame.

But he's holding it all in nicely because Jackson would occasionally smiled to him and brushed his fingers on his arms in a silent promise that he'll let Jaebum indulge in those needs. That still didn't stop him from attaching himself to Jackson like a remora.

When they're back to the dorm Jinyoung is more tired than he should have been due to the love sick couple, if only he could throw them off to the Han river that would be nice.

"Oh, Jackson hyung you're back! Hey come on let's play this," Youngjae yelled while pointing to the television what game he's playing with Bambam and Yugyeom. "You said you wanted to play it with me!"

Immediately Jackson felt the firm hands holding his arms from behind pulling him away, "sorry, maybe next time?" he smiled guiltily but also a bit elated at Jaebum's clingy behavior.

"Jackson, did you forget you promised to help me?" Mark looked up from his phone to stare right into Jackson's eyes as he was slouching on the couch.

"Ah!" Jackson's eyes lit up in realization, but he glanced back to Jaebum, recognizing the pissed off look on his boyfriend's face. "Mark hyung, can I help you another-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Jaebum already hauling him up to his shoulder causing a yelp to burst out of his mouth in surprise and sudden a fear of falling to the floor. Jaebum exclaimed much to the other guys amusement, "I know you all doing it intentionally, let me have my time alone with him!"

He didn't wait long enough to hear the snickering blown into a full laughter and teasing noises. He brought Jackson to his room and put him on to the bed before locking the door, immediately laying on the bed after it and pulling Jackson closer to cuddle. The loud laughter in the living room still carries on to his room, but he didn't mind as he could hear the sweet chuckle of Jackson's.

"What's wrong with you?" Jackson hummed a bit when Jaebum placed a kiss to his neck, smelling him.

"Tomorrow we can't be close again... I missed you."

Jackson smiled fondly, brushing the maroon hair tenderly, "you can if you want to, I'm sure the fans would love it."

"Jinyoung is right, too risky."

"It's not like we always do it, sometimes it's fine if we give in and let it go..." Jackson kissed Jaebum's head when the latter resting his head on his chest.

"Is it?"

"Yes honey, they'll take it as a friendly gesture and I can make it less obvious by clinging to the kids and rise the other ships?"

Jaebum snickers as he buries his face deeper to Jackson's warm and toned chest, feeling sleepy with the way Jackson's fingers caressing his head and back, happy and content within Jackson's strong arms. He wraps all his limbs over Jackson's body, possessive and needing.

"You're mine Wang Jackson."

"Yes, yes I'm yours as you're also mine, Im Jaebum," he cupped Jaebum's face and kissed his lips, gentle and full of endearment.

Jaebum relishing to the kiss, moving his lips languidly to taste Jackson slowly and properly. But he still noticed the way, "you didn't call me hyung."

Jackson pulled away to throw his head back and rolling his eyes, "please...."

"Fine, princess," he snorted and pulling Jackson to kiss again.

The kiss last longer and getting heavier, causing Jackson to breathe out a soft laugh and whispered to Jaebum's ear suggestively, "wanna do it?"

A groan slipped past Jaebum's lips as his blood rushing in his veins, but he stops himself, "not now, I bet those kids are eavesdropping at my door."

They share a laugh and engaging in another kiss, not rushing into anything and just savoring the moment.

There's still a lot of time to stay in each other's arms.


End file.
